Via Crucis Série de Ficlets
by Morgana Black
Summary: O caminho a ser trilhado é tortuoso, enveredando por trilhas sinuosas e que leva a um destino inesperado. Destino este que pode ser uma paisagem no auge de sua perfeição ou um único caminho que findará no mais profundo abismo.[S. Snape][Spoilers do 7º HP]
1. Promessa

**I-Promessa**

"_Luz do divinal querer  
Seria uma sereia  
Ou seria só  
Delírio tropical, fantasia  
Ou será um sonho de criança  
Sob o sol da manhã"  
(Sereia – Lulu Santos)_

Mais uma discussão interminável.

No começo, quando ainda era pequeno demais para compreender a situação, limitava-se a encolher-se num canto qualquer daquela casa tão escura e fria, esperando pelo momento onde os gritos cessariam. Contudo, com o tempo aquela passividade foi substituída por uma aparente indiferença. Apenas aparente, porque bem lá no fundo Severus sabia o real motivo para as discussões entre seus pais e ele simplesmente não compreendia a razão para que sua mãe se mantivesse presa àquela situação.

Severus sabia que ele e sua mãe eram _diferentes_, que eles poderiam fazer mais, muito mais do que se supunha. Mas depois de tantos anos de desentendimentos, Eileen Prince Snape cedera à uma irresistível melancolia e tudo em volta daquela pequena família parecia envolto em sombras, cinzas e amargura.

Assim como o ambiente da casa dos Snape em Spinner's End, o clima também estava nebuloso fora dele. O pequeno Severus parecia menor ainda do que era com suas roupas estranhas e descombinadas, que sempre foram motivo de piada para os garotos da vizinhança. Ele se perguntava se os garotos zombariam dele se soubessem que ele seria capaz de machucá-los de verdade, se os garotos zombariam dele se soubessem o que ele era.

Contudo, mais uma vez teve de engolir as ofensas, aceitar que fazer algo só iria piorar a situação. Inclinou levemente a cabeça, os cabelos negros e sem corte cobrindo parcialmente o rosto muito pálido, enquanto os ombros pareciam curvar-se mais ainda sob o peso de sua solidão. _Mas isso não vai durar muito_ - pensou o garotinho, uma fúria gélida petrificando o seu coração - _mas não vai mesmo. _Algo borbulhou em seu interior, lembrando até mesmo as poções mal-cheirosas que sua mãe costumava preparar e, mais tarde, Snape iria aprender que aquele sentimento se chamava _ódio._

A brisa gélida passeou sobre a copa das árvores do parquinho abandonado àquele horário, intensificando o ar desolado daquela tarde triste, como se fosse o sussurro melancólico de uma alma em agonia.

Talvez fosse chover, mas a possibilidade de voltar para casa não era muito animadora para Severus. Por isso ele preferiu continuar ali, tendo por companhia a própria solidão.

Com mal disfarçada satisfação, o garotinho sentou-se no balanço onde ele vira, na semana anterior, a Evans mais jovem brincar. Não entendia bem aquilo, mas Severus adquirira o estranho hábito de observá-la sempre que podia; como se aquilo fosse uma forma de torná-lo um pouco menos solitário, um pouco menos ele. E quando ele se acomodou no mesmo lugar em que Lilly – esse era o nome dela, Severus tinha certeza disso – sentiu como se uma onda de calor aquecesse o seu coraçãozinho.

-Olá.

Snape sobressaltou-se, os olhos arregalando-se de fúria e irritação. Mas o olhar duro que preparava acabou sendo substituído por uma surpresa quase tão intensa quanto a sua zanga. Pensou em dizer algo grosseiro para a garotinha ruiva que o olhava com curiosidade, mas um tímido raio de sol penetrou por entre as nuvens acinzentadas, tornando o ar daquela tarde menos tristonho e vazio.

-Você é o filho dos Snape, não é?

Severus apenas assentiu, voltando a encarar os seus sapatos gastos. Não conseguia encarar Lilly por muito tempo, sem ter aquela sensação de que aqueles olhos verdes eram capazes de saber tudo, _tudo mesmo_, o que ele pensava e sentia e queria.

Lilly acomodou-se no outro balanço, assumindo uma postura um pouco mais comportada do que de costume, olhando para aquele garotinho tão estranho e abandonado.

O silêncio parecia pesar entre eles, tão crianças e ao mesmo tempo parecendo tão cientes de que cada mínimo gesto carregava um significado tão grande.

-Ah, me desculpe pelo outro dia. – A ruivinha acabou quebrando o silêncio, começando a se balançar. – Mas eu achei que você estivesse me gozando quando disse que eu era... _uma bruxa_ e todas as outras coisas também. É realmente verdade, Snape?

Então olhos verdes e negros fixaram-se num longo olhar, mais intenso do que qualquer outro olhar que Severus tivesse recebido até então.

_-Severus._ Você pode me chamar de Severus. – O garotinho murmurou, inclinando levemente a cabeça, como se aquele fosse um momento muito solene. –E sim, é verdade. Nós somos bruxos, eu e você. E eu sei, eu sinto que você vai ser uma bruxa muito poderosa e que vai fazer coisas muito grandes.

Lilly sorriu, um sorriso tão verdadeiro e luminoso que foi capaz de varrer para longe todas as sombras e agruras daquela tarde nebulosa.

-E é verdade, Severus... bem, é verdade _mesmo_ que bruxos podem voar em vassouras e fazer poções de amor e todas aquelas coisas? E quanto àquelas bruxas de contos de fadas? Não existem bruxos assim, malvados? Era tudo mentira? – Lilly ofegou, as bochechas quase tão rubras quanto seus cabelos. – E o que são "trouxas"? Você chamou a Tuney disso naquele dia, mas eu não sei o que significa. Você entende o que eu quero dizer? Eu não sei nada sobre isso, Severus.

Os lábios finos de Severus estremeceram levemente e uma sombra de sorriso iluminou o seu rosto magro. O seu lado orgulhoso sentiu uma exultação enorme naquilo tudo, enquanto Lilly o encarava com indisfarçável curiosidade, como se ele fosse a pessoa mais importante do mundo.

-Não se preocupe, você terá muito tempo para aprender isso tudo.

-Mesmo? – Lilly parou de se balançar, mordendo o lábio inferior com ansiedade. – E se eu não conseguir aprender? Você vai me ajudar?

Severus sorriu, erguendo o rosto magro e encarando novamente a garotinha ao seu lado.

-Sempre, Lilly. _Sempre._


	2. Oclumência

**II-Oclumência  
**

"_Something has been taken  
From deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one can ever see"  
(Easier to Run – Linkin Park)_

Severus Snape sempre fora diferente. _Estranho, _diriam muitos. Nos olhos muito negros brilhava uma curiosa e estudada indiferença para com tudo o que não fosse de seu interesse.

Aos onze anos de idade já conhecia e dominava feitiços que muitos alunos de sua idade sequer sonhavam em conhecer. Aos doze já mostrava grande aptidão e habilidade no preparo de poções, tendo encontrado equivalente talento em apenas uma única pessoa. Nada poderia parecer tão especial e interessante e cheio de importância.

Quando alcançara os quinze anos de idade a sua fama de _esquisito_ só aumentara. Ranzinza, sombrio e trancado dentro de si mesmo, havia apenas uma única coisa que era capaz de transformar o seu semblante. _Mudá-lo _a ponto de torná-lo irreconhecível.

_Mas aquilo era um segredo._

Era vergonhoso para ele o modo como sua alma rastejava e implorava por um mínimo olhar daqueles olhos verdes tão profundos e vivos e cheios de algo que ele não era capaz de compreender por completo.

De fato, aquele sentimento era terrível. Tão letal quanto uma maldição da morte.

_Irreversível._

_Ela_ era uma das poucas pessoas que tinham o poder de vê-lo por dentro, _enxergá-lo de verdade. _E aquilo não significava boa coisa, ao menos não para Severus. Porque deixá-la ver todo o terror e amargura e escuridão que havia em seu interior? Porque deixá-la ver que o único pontinho de luz que havia em seu olhar era o simples reflexo dos olhos _dela_, da luz _dela,_ da perfeição _dela?_

Por isso ele se esforçava tanto. Com os dedos trêmulos, o coração confrangido em busca de uma solução, abandonava-se nos estudos. As artes das Trevas pareciam refletir todo o negror que carregava em sua alma, e ele queria conhecer, aprender algo que pudesse libertá-lo daquela obsessão, algo que o fizesse esconder aquele sentimento tão grande. Esconder _dela_ a razão de sua revolta, a vergonha de sua incompetência.

Fecharia para o mundo sua mente, sua alma. Contudo, o seu coração sempre estaria aberto para única pessoa... mesmo que isso fosse a sua ruína. Ou, quem sabe, a sua única redenção.


	3. Comensal

**III- Comensal**

"_Joke, joke again  
I thought my demons were my friends  
Pity me in the end  
They're out to get me"  
(Coming Undone – Korn)_

Quando criança, Severus ouvira os rumores de que um bruxo das Trevas estava em ascensão. Um nome proibido e um poder que crescia a cada dia parecia algo surpreendente para o jovem Sonserino. Cresceu com aquela aura de mistério e horror em torno de todos, espalhando o medo, semeando o terror.

Não sabia se apoiava ou não totalmente as idéias e crenças pregadas. A probabilidade de ser apenas um mero servo não o agradava em absoluto.

Contudo, quando viu o símbolo daquele poder, sentiu como se houvesse algo frio rastejando em seu interior. Uma víbora de voz sibilante e melodiosa, sussurrando todas as possibilidades que havia nesse caminho.

-O Lorde recompensa todos aqueles que lhe são fiéis. – Avery disse muito solenemente, certa noite no dormitório da Sonserina. – Ele dará glórias inimagináveis e ainda nos livraremos da escória: nada de mestiços, trouxas ou sangues-ruins!

E Severus sentiu seus lábios curvarem-se em um pequeno e estranho sorriso, pensamentos obscuros toldando tudo o que de luminoso ele havia cultivado em sua vida.

Ele sempre soube que aquilo era algo que estava dentro dele, muito mais forte do que qualquer sentimento inexplicável que por ventura ele carregasse.

Sua essência era negra e feia, impregnada de ódio e dor e temor e revolta, assim como a marca que agora era tatuada a fogo em sua pele: caveira e serpente, magia negra e escuridão, bocas arreganhadas que devoravam sua vida, suas esperanças; abocanhavam sua integridade, engolindo aquele garotinho frágil que queria ser amado e que hoje dera lugar a um jovem soturno, sombrio e amargurado.

-Bem vindo aos Comensais da Morte, Severus! – A voz sibilante parecia zombeteira e solene ao mesmo tempo, enquanto as íris vermelhas brilhavam de maneira maníaca. – Seus feitos serão lembrados por anos sem fim e alcançará tudo o que deseja, ah! Eu sei que vai, eu consigo ver o quanto você quer ser grande, não é?

Olhos negros e vermelhos encontraram-se, mas Snape há muito havia perdido a sua inocência. Por sua mente flutuaram memórias esparsas, meros fragmentos que mostravam apenas um mínimo do que carregava em seu interior. Apenas o que ele gostaria que o seu _Mestre _visse. Apenas o que ele não tinha vergonha de revelar: ódio, revolta, ganância, orgulho, ambição, o desejo de ser mais, muito mais do que um simplório mestiço, que carrega em seu nome a vergonha da imundície.

E o Lorde das Trevas vira todas aquelas coisas e se satisfizera com o que vira. Um servo que não se apoiaria apenas no bom nome, como os bruxos puros-sangues faziam, mas que conquistaria com suas próprias mãos o que desejasse.

E em sua mente, Severus vira que aquele era um caminho que poderia lhe proporcionar todos os meios para que pudesse vingar todas as humilhações que sofrera até então.

_Poder._

Não era sempre isso o que desejou? Porque hesitou por breves segundos e estremeceu com as sombras que rastejavam nas paredes de pedra e sentiu um arrepio percorrer o seu corpo magro?

Não era medo, mas apenas o prenúncio de que a sua escolha era algo que mudaria toda a trajetória.


End file.
